


10 ways to kiss a von Bielefelt

by Wolfram99



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram99/pseuds/Wolfram99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch, as Yuuri Shibuya tries to kiss his favorite von Bielefelt. Yuuri/Wolfram</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 ways to kiss a von Bielefelt

10 ways to kiss a von Bielefelt

Way no. 1 includes chocolate

"Look Wolf, there's some chocolate on your lips," Let me get it for you!"

"…I just washed my mouth."

"…" ~Quickly lean in~

"All particles that make up fire, obey this brave Mazoku…"

"Wolf, Wolf! I'm sorry, stop, STOP!"

Way no. 2 includes praising

"Wow, Wolfram, you were amazing, you sure can hold a sword."

"I lost to Conrart."

"B-But, who needs him? He's useless! We have you, hehe."

"Did you say something about me, Your Majesty?

"Shouldn't you be signing papers, inside?"

~ Grab Wolfram's shoulders and pucker up~

"Wimp, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Umm... there was a bug?" 'So close'

Way no. 3 includes Bearbees

"Our children are back, Wolfram."

"What where?"

~ Ask Greta to face paint a bearbee~

"Ahhhhh, what did you do to your face?"

"Can I get my kiss now?"

"Yuri, go to Gisela, NOW!"

Way no. 4 includes seduction

"Why are there candles in our room? How am I suppose to sleep, I have new recruits tomorrow."

"Wolfr—"

"And it stinks of flowers, are those mother's precious Beautiful Wolfram?"

"Well I-"

"What are those condoms thingies doing on our bed?"

"Now that I think about it; I saw Günter and Gwendal leave earlier."

Way no. 5 involves playing hard-to-get

Hey Wolfram, I have tickets to the Red Sox game and I'm taking Conrart, not you."

"Sure."

"But, don't you wanna go with me?"

"Not really, if you can't run this country than I will."

"B-But, but you want to go with me"

~Walk away~ 'Murata you're a genius, thank you'

Somewhere in Shinou's temple ~Ahh-choo~

"Wolfram come back. Fine walk away, but I was going to take you in exchange for a kiss."

"Good-bye Wimp."

End up going to the Red Sox games, alone.

Way no. 6 involves alcohol

"…."

"What's wrong Shibuya?"

"I don't get it Murata. Why isn't Wolfram drunk yet?"

"Were you expecting a drunken von Bielefelt?"

"…maybe…"

"Ha. Good luck then, fire wielders can surpass alcohol better than the average person."

"Fudge."

Way no. 7 involves order

"Wolfram von Bielefelt, I order you to kiss me."

"…"

"That's an order soldier!" 'Hehe, I'll play dirty if I have to'

Soft lips press against tan skin

"Wha-What was that? I meant on the lips, not one on my forehead"

"Well, you didn't say where, Your Majesty."

~Wolfram walks away~

"Come back, come back here and do it probably. That's an order!"

Way no. 8 involves pick up lines

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

"…What?"

"You know, Tennessee, ten I see. It rimes, get it Wolf?"

"You cheater, you wimpy cheater how dare you cheat on me with this Tennessee character?"

"Wha-What?" " Tennessee is a state, on Earth. And I'm not a wimp."

"You know what…. never mind." 'Sssss- and they say I'm native'

Way no. 9 involves a kidnap

"Let me go, you, you filthy kidnapper."

'Shies, how feisty can someone get?'

~PUNCH~

"Sorry Yuri, hehe… I thought you were a dirty kidnapper. Is your nose feeling any better?"

"My poor nose, it's broken!"

~ Grab chin~ "But you can make it up to me Wolf."

~PUNCH~

"WOLFRAM! My eye!"

"Hehe, sorry Yuri, it was just self defense. You're okay, right?"

'Yeah, just peachy. I try to kiss a guy and I ended up with a broken nose and a black eye all in one day. Von Bielefelt!'

Way no. 10 involves a Shibuya

"Wolfram von Bielefelt, will you marry me?"

"Yuri… are you serious?"

Tan lips collide with pink ones, shock, excitement, and lack of air venture in the two minds. When the pair separated from lack of oxygen, their eyes met and their souls merge as lovers.

"Yuri"

"Wolfram I learned something from this painful experience. You can't kiss a von Bielefelt, it's impossible, can't be done. The Demon King couldn't do it and you're my fiancé. However, it is possible to kiss a von Bielefelt Shibuya, don't you think?"

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt Shibuya, I love you, so will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Wimp, you already change my last name. And…I love you too."

~Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~

"Uh-oh."

"Ahem" Two brothers stood by the door, death glares directed at the one and only Demon King, molesting their baby brother.

If you think kissing a lord von Bielefelt is impossible; then how out of league is kissing up to a Weller and a just as fuming von Voltaire?


End file.
